


Rin's MasterWhatting?

by AquaNinjaPirate



Series: Rin's MasterWhatting? [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Rin masterbating in class??, masterbating??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaNinjaPirate/pseuds/AquaNinjaPirate
Summary: Can't really say anything about this or it will give it away





	

**Blue Exorcist: Rin's Master...Whatting?**

So, as you have it, Rin was bored in class like almost every time. Rin yawned slightly and looked around to see if anyone was bored like him. But _no,_ everyone else was writing down notes or staring intently at the instructor, Yukio Okumura, Rin's younger brother. Seriously why were his classmates and brother such a damn bore? Rin sighed out and rested his cheek onto his hand, eyes showing his boredom. As Rin was about to shut his eyes and go to sleep, a book was thrown at his head. The demon in hiding fell off his chair in pain. Shooting straight up and slamming his hands to the table, he was angry as he glared intently at his brother, the source of the book

"What the hell you bastard!? That hurt!"

Not phased by his brother's outburst, Yukio calmly pushed hisglasses up, "Be like your classmates for once and listen, you could be tested on this later. And it is Okumura Sensei to you"

Rin growled, "Be like these sticks in the mud, no thank you" Rin said sitting down and mumbling out "It's not like I need to know this shit anyways"

Yukio sighed out in disappointment and turned to the chalkboard, "As I was saying..."

Rin, figuring there was nothing good to do, tried for once to pay attention but he physically couldn't. This was too boring for his cool amazing self.

'God I'm gonna die if I can't find something to do to spark some interest in this boring ass class' Rin thought and he felt his tail twitch against his skin causing him to sparkle as a fantastic idea just popped into his mind. He, unnoticeable to the class, unraveled his tail and wrapped it the other way so it was right in front of him, under his shirt of course. Rin grinned, oh this will be good, pure gold!

"Hmm, hmmm, hmmmmm"

Shiemi, sitting next to Rin, looked to him

"AIEEEEEEEEE!"

"What's the matter Sheimi?" Shima, Konekomaru, and Ryuji "Bon" asked turning to her. She shakily pointed their sights to Rin, who was softly 'hmm'ing. Konekomaru gasped deeply.

"Oh fuck no" Bon said as he covered his eye in shame as Shima was laughing his ass off

"Way to go Rin!"

"Sh-shut up you idiot, do not incourage this horrendous behavior!" Izumo said softly and harshly to Shima

Yukio, back to his students still, growled and turned to the class

"What is so funny Shima?" Yukio asked as he saw his whole class was blushed and turned to his brother. The instructor gasped as his face fell. Surely enough, Rin had his hand down his pants making noises. His brother... was his brother... fuck was he masterbating? MASTERBATING!? In HIS CLASS!?

"Okumura Rin, out in the hall, NOW!"

Rin grinned, he made Yukio mad, even pissed beyond anything else. Rin looked to his classmates. The girls and Konekomaru were blushed deeply and couldn't even look in Rin's direction, looking off to the side. Bon was covering his eye, looking very irritated and shamed to even know someone like that. Shima was grinning and gave Rin a thumbs up earning a hit to the head from Bon

"Idiot" Bon mumbled

"OKUMURA! RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Rin held his hand up in defense, "Alright, alright" Rin said sighing out, "Man, I was so close too"

"Fucking moron" Bon mumbled and Shiemi fainted as Rin began to walk out of the classroom with his very pissed off brother

In the hallway, Yukio slammed his brother to the wall and placed his hand harshly right next to Rin's head

"The fuck are you thinking you moron!? Do you know it is highly illegal to masterbate in public, let alone a fucking classroom!? Did you think I would let you get away with a stunt like this, in MY CLASS!?"

Rin laughed out and looked to see if anyone or any cameras were around

"Don't worry baby bro, it was just my tail, see?" Rin said as he pulled his shirt up slightly to show him it was really his tail

"Fuck... you-"

Rin smirked innocently, "You can't do anything about it because technically I did nothing wrong. Maybe stroking my tail helps me keep focus during your boring classes... maybe it helps me remember stuff, like those people on those spelling bees we used to go to when we were little kids. It's not my fault everyone took it the wrong way"

Yukio glared, "you know that they don't know any damn thing about you being a demon and having a damn tail"

"Yeah?"

Yukio sighed, "Plus what was with the 'hmm, hmm's?"

Rin grinned, "I was trying to think about what you wrote on the board"

"Then what was with the 'man I was so close'? Explain that"

"Easily, the question on the board, I was about to solve it when you interrupted the class" Rin said and his brother growled

"Don't blame this on me, you were the one who!"

"What? You can't prove anything. I did nothing wrong. With that, I'm going back" Rin said starting to walk back to the room when Yukio gabbed his wrist

"You're right, legally I can't do a thing, but how can I explain it to the class?"

Rin shrugged and smirked, "I don't know you're the teacher" Rin said smugly. Rin walked into class, happily returning to his seat.

"What the hell happened?" Bon asked softly. Rin looked to the side to see Shiemi and saw that she was nervously glancing in his direction. Rin held his hands towards her, pretending to touch her. She screamed deeply

"Cut it out Rin" Yukio said as he calmly returned to the front desk, back to his students. He could feel all of them staring at his back intently wanting an explaination of why he didn't punish his brother for that indecent act he just pulled off.

Yukio looked afraid, fuck... how was he to explain that Rin wasn't masterbating without giving the fact that he had a tail and is a demon? Fuck why him!?

Rin grinned, hands behind his head, 'That's what you get for throwing a book at my head, four eyes mole face'


End file.
